Ayame Miyake
Ayame Miyake is a young girl who appears to be in her late teens. She works for the Hurdle until the last episode of Pride Wish Pretty Cure. It seems that she was sick and wanted to get more time to heal her illness and she transform into Poor Soul. After purification by pretty cures seems to be that if she got cured of the disease and also returned to school. Becomes friend of the Cures and remember the successes of the previous season. If you suspect she would inherit the power to Cure Wish but not so. She can transform into Star Spica. Her catchphrase is''' I have to be brave!. History Disease In her childhood Ayame was a seemingly normal girl until contracting a strange disease she was kept her in the hospital, she only saw people through the hospital window and only received the visit of her parents. Was a very lonely girl and wanted to leave the hospital and get friends. Apparently the disease was well advanced. Hazuki and her she met one time when they were children. Seduction and Poor Soul Knowing she might die without ever having make any friends Ayame's heart begins to enter more deeply into the darkness, then at some point she is seduced by Boner supposedly would give her a way to lengthen her time so that he could cure her illness, she accepts and becomes Poor Soul. New Life At the end of the season after she is saved by the Pretty Cures, she wakes from her coma remembering everything she apparently is cured and transfer with Hazuki and Rikka help, with studying in the same class as them. She accompanies the Pretty Cures on their missions, apparently not affected by the monsters that arouses mistrust of Peter and Anna that she has the power of Cure Wish. In any battle her the star of her desire reacts and shows that she is being protected by some kind of power, so begins her training so she can become a Cure. The True Power Star Spica In a battle to save her companions she puts aside her fears of not being accepted by her new friends and turns into a Pretty Cure. But she not becomes Cure Wish or anything but she transforms into Star Spica, pretty cure of dwarf stars and blessed by the Spica star. Appearance Coming Soon... Personality Because having been so long in the hospital Ayame is a very shy girl and has little confidence in herself, but inside she believes inhabits great courage so she tries to do her best in everything. Initially it only opens with Hazuki, hiding behind her when she has to talk to other girls and boys her age but then she starts to be more open with everyone. Star Spica '''"Blessing me Spica, The small stars together with great courage, as you wished Star Spica" Star Spica is Ayame’s Pretty Cure alter ego. She does not need to be together with Rikka or the other cures to transform. Ayame Transforms by saying Pretty Cure! Twinkle Aura!. She has the complete control her strength and power Pretty Cure possesses. She can use the attack Spica Splash and Star Coat as shield. Star Spica is able to use the attack Star Mirror to double the power of the attacks of the other pretty cures and with the stars jewels she can perform the group attack, Luminary Rainbow Max Power. Transformation Coming Soon... Wish Star Spica The star give power to everyone wishes, Pride Wish Pretty Cure Wish Attire Star Cure Marguerite is the star power upgrade Marguerite receiver after passing the trial and the training in the Star Palace at Cosmos Garden. This form is obtain via the Star collector after taking all the star color pieces. In this form she can use the group finisher, Cosmos Dear Stardust. Future Star Spica Coming soon... Relationships Hazuki Kitano is her first friend so is the person she trusts most, they have a relationship of sisters and get along well. 'Anna ' - always gets in her lap when they are in battle, Anna seems always try to give her advice to overcome shyness and when she yells at her "stop being shy," but get along well. More Coming Soon... Etymology Ayame: Iris Miyake: Mi (three) yake (home) =Three home's Star Spica: Spica brightest star in the Virgo constellation Trivia Coming Soon... Gallery Coming Soon... Category:Characters Category:Pride WIsh Pretty Cure Category:Female Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Neo Pride Wish Pretty Cure Category:User: NattySakura